


Where do we go from here?

by TalesFromMyBrain



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Disney, F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromMyBrain/pseuds/TalesFromMyBrain
Summary: This is a post-finale Andi Mack fanfic I'm doing for fun! It's focused mainly around Tyrus but it'll also highlight Ambi and a bit of Muffy. It follows the good hair crew and their friends during the week after Andi's party. Hopefully you enjoy!





	1. After the Party

Cyrus arrived home to find the place dark and silent, which wasn’t surprising considering the party had run well past 3am.

He slowly and quietly made his way up to his bedroom, pushing the door shut behind him. He knew he should probably go to bed so he wouldn’t be exhausted for lunch at the Spoon tomorrow, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was still buzzing from the events of that night; when he told Andi it had been life changing, he wasn’t exaggerating.

He whipped out his phone and pulled up the contact info of the one person he couldn’t get off his mind. Cyrus had a million things to say to him, there was just too much to talk about. In the end, he could only manage to send a simple and blunt-

**Cyrus:** Hey

Cyrus didn’t even know if TJ would still be awake. Him and Amber left the party nearly an hour earlier than Cryus had, so why would he still be up? But his doubts were wiped aside when not even a second later, his phone screen lit up with a familiar “ding!”

**TJ:** Hey

Cyrus didn’t even know how to respond. Usually the conversation flowed so naturally between the two boys, but this time there was something new there, something neither of them knew how to navigate.

**Cyrus:** So about tonight…

**Cyrus:** Where do we go from here?

**TJ:** I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this before.

**TJ:** But I do know I’d like to hold your hand again.

A grin spread across Cryus’ face as he read that last message. Holding TJ’s hand, he had never felt so vulnerable, and yet, so safe. It was ten minutes of pure, blissful silence. No, it was more like an unspoken conversation. Well, that was before Amber walked up behind them and TJ pulled his hand away.

Cyrus understood; he wasn’t ready to tell everyone right there and then, but it was still so hard to let go.

**Cyrus:** I’d like that.

Then Cyrus found himself typing out a question he didn’t think he even had the courage to ask.

**Cyrus:** So what are we?

Cyrus could see TJ start and stop typing three times before he finally sent a response.

**TJ:** I don’t know. I just know I like you, Cy. And I don’t want to keep that a secret either.

**TJ:** I know I pulled away when my sister showed up, but I just wasn’t ready to deal with everything then and there.

**Cyrus:** That’s ok. I’ll move at whatever pace you need.

**TJ:** Thanks for saying that

**Cyrus:** What comes next?

**TJ:** I don’t know. Maybe...

**TJ:** Do you want to…

**TJ:** Possibly

**TJ:** Go on a date?

**TJ:** If that’s not too weird

**Cyrus:** Of course it’s not weird

**TJ:** Maybe the trampoline park?

**Cyrus:** Are you sure you’re okay with a place that public?

**TJ:** Yeah, I think I’m sure. I’m just not ready to tell my family yet.

**TJ:** Either way, I’d never give up an opportunity to see your somersault skills again.

**Cyrus:** I’ve improved! I can do two in a row now!

**TJ:** Can’t wait to see it. Tomorrow at 2?

**Cyrus:** Tomorrow at 2 it is. See you then.

**TJ:** See you then :)

**Cyrus:** And go to bed, it’s late!

**TJ:** I could say the same thing to you!

**Cyrus:** Touché

**TJ:** Goodnight, underdog. And thank you.

**Cyrus:** Thank you for what?

**TJ:** For saying yes

And with that, TJ put his phone on his dresser and rolled over in bed. He snuggled deeper into the blankets, his brain on fire.

Sitting on that bench with Cyrus, it felt unreal. The moment it ended, he stopped believing it even happened. He couldn’t believe Cyrus really liked him the same way he liked Cyrus. He couldn’t believe he actually risked it all and reached out for Cyrus’ hand.

What even possessed him to do that? And why hadn’t he done it sooner?

He expected to wake up the next morning and find out he dreamt the whole thing. But for right now, he was still living in that world. The world where he’d held Cyrus’ hand. And he was content with that.

Even after he’d long since drifted off to sleep, a smile was still plastered across his face. TJ was, for once, at peace.

Cyrus woke up at half past ten to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He was still exhausted, considering he didn’t end up falling asleep until six in the morning, but he pushed himself out of bed anyway.

He didn’t like the taste of coffee much, but he put on a pot and ended up drinking two mug-fulls by the time he was ready to leave. The bags under his eyes may be deep, but the caffeine in his veins ran deeper.

He walked out into the crisp spring air, taking in the bright green grass thriving as the last patches of snow disappeared from the ground. As he headed over to the Spoon, his stomach screamed for taters.

When he walked into the familiar restaurant, he found Buffy and Andi already seated at a booth in the corner, deep in conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he also noticed Amber working.

Yesterday he’d found out that TJ had been the “annoying little brother” Amber often referred to during their sessions, and it was still so weird to him. He couldn’t really see the resemblance.

He slid in beside Buffy and gave his friends a peppy “Morning!”

“Well you seem to be in a good mood,” Andi noticed.

“I’m always in a good mood when it comes to taters,” Cyrus pointed out. “So what are we talking about?”

“Buffy was just about to tell me what happened between her and Marty at my party,” Andi explained.

“Oh?” Cyrus inquired, turning to Buffy.

“Let’s just say Marty and parties go really good together.” Buffy hinted.

“Oh, come on,” Andi prodded, “don’t leave us guessing.”

It didn’t take much convincing for Buffy to crack. “Marty and I kissed!” she squealed.

“No way!” Andi squealed almost as excited as Buffy herself.

“You and Marty have been a long time coming,” Cyrus mentioned, grinning.

“Yeah, I guess so. We just had a lot of hurdles to jump over to get here,” Buffy said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Amber walked up to their table. “You all ready to order?” she asked, with a genuine smile. How different she was from when they’d first met her.

“We’re still waiting on Jonah,” Andi told her.

But just as she said that, the door chime rang out, and Jonah walked in, taking the seat beside Andi.

“Hey guys,” he said to the group, “what’s up?”

“Actually,” Amber started, “I’m gonna go on break soon, mind if I join you all after I bring out your food?”

“Of course,” Andi replied without hesitation.

“Ok, awesome,” Amber said, walking away.

When Amber was out of range, Buffy seemed to realize something. “She didn’t take our order.”

“We always get the same thing anyway,” Jonah replied.

“Fair,” Buffy admitted, “it’s just nice to know we have options.”

“Anyway,” Jonah changed the subject, “what are we talking about?”

“Andi’s party,” Cyrus said.

“You throw one mean party, Andiman” Jonah praised. “And I was pretty surprised when TJ started playing the keyboard. I always assumed the piano in their house was like an antique or something.”

“You’ve been to TJ’s house?” Buffy asked. “When?”

“I dated Amber, remember?” Jonah reminded her.

“Oh right,” Buffy said. “Still weird we never knew Amber was a Kippen.”

“I did,” Jonah pointed out.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Anyway,” Cyrus butted in, “I know you were all probably planning to hang out for a bit after lunch, but is it okay if I leave early? I have a date.”

“A date?” Andi exclaimed, excitedly. “With who?”

Despite her question, Cyrus noticed Andi and Buffy exchange knowing looks.

“If you already know who it is, then why are you asking,” Cyrus replied.

The two girls exploded at the confirmation of their suspicions, bombarding Cyrus with questions

“When was this?”

“Where?”

“How’d it happen?”

“Who made the first move?”

“At the party last night,” Cyrus interrupted. “We were just talking and boom, he took my hand and, well, that was that.”

“I can’t believe it,” Buffy started, “I mean I can, but still. It’s so weird that he, I mean, yeah he’s a lot nicer now, but-”

“What Buffy means to say,” Andi interjected, “is that we’re happy for you Cyrus.”

“Thank you.” Cyrus couldn’t hide his grin.

“Who are we talking about?” Jonah demanded, completely out of the loop.

But just as Cyrus was about to speak, Amber showed up with their food and slid into the booth beside Jonah.

“Taters!” Cyrus shouted, half trying to distract Jonah from the topic at hand so he can avoid mentioning his date with TJ in front of Amber, and half legitimately excited to finally be eating after only ingesting coffee all day.

Cyrus began stuffing his face full of tater tots, and thankfully Jonah’s burger kept his mouth busy long enough for the subject to change.

“It’s going to be so weird having you all at Grant next year,” Amber mentioned. “Having you all at my school is going to make my life a lot more interesting.”

“Actually, I’m not going to Grant,” Andi admitted, “I’m gonna be at SAVA.”

“No way!” Amber exclaimed. “I heard that school is impossible to get into… Not that I wouldn’t expect you to get in with all those amazing crafts you create,” she added. “Congrats.”

“Thanks Amber,” Andi smiled, “that means a lot.”

“How about a celebratory pie? I’ll pay for it. You guys like lemon?” Amber offered, a twinkle in her eye.

“No, I couldn’t possibly-” Andi began.

“Too late, I’m already buying it,” Amber notified her, before walking up to the counter.

By the time they’d all finished eating, it was already half past one, and Amber had gone back to work.

“I gotta run,” Cyrus informed everyone, looking at his phone. “Tell Amber thanks for the pie.”

“Have fun on your date,” Andi told him.

“Tell us how it goes,” Buffy added.

Wait, I forgot, who was your date again?” Jonah asked, not remembering that Cyrus had never told him in the first place.

Unfortunately, Jonah still didn’t get his answer, because Cyrus was already halfway to the door by the time he finished his question.

Despite being weighed down by four hours of sleep, a bowl of taters, and one too many pieces of pie, Cyrus was absolutely invigorated, every nerve in his body electric with excitement for his date with TJ.

_ Date with TJ _ .

Even thinking those words gave him goosebumps. And it was about to happen, for real. He was so giddy, he nearly ran all the way there.

Unfortunately, he ran a little too carelessly and he banged straight into someone, knocking both of them to the ground. When he finally got his barings, he realized he’d managed to bump into the one person he absolutely did not want to see today.

_ Kira _ .


	2. Kira

What an unfortunate coincidence that Cyrus would run into Kira of all people right before his first official date with TJ. And just when Cyrus was starting to believe she had actually melted too.

"What the hell, Cyrus?" Kira shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Cyrus stutterd.

But as he was apologizing, Kira began… crying? Cyrus didn't think he'd hit her that hard.

"Are you okay?" Cyrus asked sincerely.

"Not when you and your stupid friends are around," Kira spat. "It's like you're always trying to ruin my life."

Cyrus crinkled his eyebrows, "that's not true."

"So what, you're claiming that you accidentally tackled me of all people out of happenstance?" Kira pointed out.

_ Yes! _

"Look," Cyrus explained, "I swear I didn't mean to hit you. I'd honestly rather just avoid you altogether."

"Very convincing argument," Kira rolled her eyes.

She tried to stand up, but stopped, wincing.

"My ankle!" she exclaimed. "I think I hurt it on my way down."

"You should probably go to a doctor for that," Cyrus said cooly, not believing her act.

"Cyrus, I'm being serious." Kira nearly cried out.

That's when Cyrus realized that she was in genuine pain.

"Hold still," Cyrus said, now taking responsibility for his actions, "I'll call my mom, she can drive you to the hospital."

Cyrus masked a sigh as he pulled out his phone. So much for his date with TJ.

-_-_-

Sitting and waiting on the side of the curb while Kira rocked back and forth in pain was just as fun as it sounded.

When Cyrus' mom finally arrived, he helped Kira inside the car, sliding in beside her.

Nobody spoke the whole drive to the hospital. Cyrus and Kira keeping quiet because of their mutual disdain for each other, while Cyrus' mom simply realized it would be a poor time to make small talk.

Cyrus texted TJ about what was going on, however, he danced around the fact that he was with Kira. After yesterday, they were both ready to move past Kira for good, and he wasn't about to inject her back into their lives again.

He asked TJ if they could move their date to sometime later in the evening. Unfortunately, TJ said he had to work later, and by the time Cyrus would get there, they’d probably only have like ten minutes together. Not worth it.

**Cyrus:** Another time then?

**TJ:** Definitely.

When they got to the hospital, Cyrus helped Kira make it to the waiting room. At this point, Cyrus could hardly bare to keep looking at the girl who'd hurt him and his friends so many times and just ruined what should’ve been the best day ever.

Had she really seen it all the other way around the whole time?

Thankfully, Cyrus didn't have to stay with Kira much longer, as she'd called her dad who was on his way and would take it from there.

After falsely polite goodbye and a courtesy wish of wellness, Cyrus slipped out of the hospital and back into his mom's car.

"Who was that?" his mom asked as Cyrus climbed in.

"Nobody," Cyrus said, trying to divert the conversation.

His mom wasn't having it. "Nobody? Really? So I just drove nobody all the way to the hospital?"

"Her name's Kira, she goes to the same school as me," Cyrus explained, not dwelling on it very long.

"You've never mentioned her before," his mom pointed out.

"Never had any reason to," Cyrus mumbled.

"I thought you always told me about all your friends," his mom replied.

"She's not my friend," Cyrus stated, bluntly.

"If you say so," his mom backed off. But a knowing smile spread across her face.

Her son had just put his whole day on pause to make sure a girl he'd intentionally avoided mentioning to her before would be okay. To an overanaylzing therapist mother in a heteronormative world, that could only mean one thing.

She also realized that he was too scared to admit his feelings, noting the stark awkwardness between the two kids. Maybe she could work some of her mom magic to close the gap?

Ideas were already piling in her head, none of which poor, clueless Cyrus was going to enjoy.

-_-_-

TJ was already having a pretty bad day. His date with Cyrus had been abruptly cancelled and a kid at his gym had vomited in the foam pit… twice.

He didn't think things could get much worse. Oh, how wrong he had been.

Just as he'd thrown out the last of the vomit soaked foam cubes and gotten back into the swing of things with the kids, none other than the devil herself walked in.

Miraculously, her ankle was healed. Not that TJ knew it should've been injured in the first place.

“Hey TJ,” she called out, like the previous night had never happened.

TJ didn’t entertain her charade. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my friend,” she explained, lightly punching his shoulder.

“Really? Because last night you didn’t seem so keen on being around me,” TJ pointed out.

“I was just wondering if you’d re-thought your decision to pick that loser over me,” Kira admitted.

“Saying that makes you seem like an even less appealing option,” TJ retorted. “I’d much rather have gotten to hang out with that ‘loser’ today than have to see you. But he had to take a raincheck and you just had to come see me, so here we are I guess.”

A grin appeared across Kira’s face, a sinister idea occurring to her. She realized that her meeting with Cyrus earlier had been an even bigger stroke of luck than she thought it was. Hopping in Cyrus’ path and pretending to twist her ankle just to mess with him was fun in its own right, but now she could use that to get back TJ, who seemed clueless of the real situation.

She quickly masked her true emotions and put on a concerned face. “Look, I’m not being mean to Cyrus just to be mean to Cyrus. I’m doing it because I care about you,” she claimed.

“What does that even mean?” TJ replied, just wanting to yell at Kira to get out. But he wasn’t about to make a scene in front of all these kids.

“I saw him at the Spoon,” she lied, “joking with those devious friends of his about how he made up some elaborate story just to ditch you. If that doesn’t make him a loser that doesn’t deserve you, I don’t know what will.”

TJ glared at her.

“It was something about twisting someone’s ankle and having to take them to the hospital,” she added, hoping Cyrus had told him a part of the story but just omitted her involvement.

“You’re lying,” TJ said. He trusted Cyrus more than any word that could come out of this snake’s mouth. But then, how did she know the exact excuse Cyrus had made to him?

“Believe what you want, but when you realize who your real friends are, I’ll be here, waiting,” Kira promised.

And with that, her work was done. She stomped out of the gym, leaving TJ more confused and conflicted than ever before.

-_-_-

TJ laid awake in his bed that night, tossing and turning, Kira’s words repeating over and over in his mind.

Could Cyrus really have lied to him? Maybe TJ had been wrong the whole time, maybe Cyrus didn’t even like him. Maybe he was just saying all that stuff because TJ’d put him in such an awkward situation and he felt pressured to. Or worse, maybe Cyrus had done all that because he was taking pity on him.

None of these ideas seemed likely, or even plausible, but to TJ they were almost as good as true. Fear gripped him, preventing him from thinking clearly. The only ideas that came to his head were worse and worse theories as to how Cyrus hated him.

Eventually, TJ had worked himself up so much that he believed his own lies without hesitation. At that point, he thought why not just ask Cyrus himself? He knew Cyrus hated him, he should just rip off the bandage for both of their sakes. If something really was up, he wanted to know now.

**TJ:** Were you avoiding me today?

The moment he hit send, he immediately regretted it. What if Cyrus did admit that Kira was right all along, like he was expecting him to? What if everything TJ thought was real had been a lie? He realized that he wasn’t ready to hear that answer.

But then his phone dinged, and he exhaled.

**Cyrus:** No way!! Why would you even think that!?

**TJ:** It’s ok if you were. I don’t want to drag you along for my stupid fantasy

**Cyrus:** Drag me along??? TJ, what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?

**TJ:** Kira came by the gym and said she saw that you’d ditched me on purpose

**Cyrus:** And you believed her??

**Cyrus:** WAIT, KIRA??!? Last time I saw her, she was in the hospital with a twisted ankle!

**TJ:** She’s the mystery stranger you injured?

**TJ:** She seemed fine to me

**Cyrus:** Was she really faking it the whole time? Wow, maybe I should take acting classes from her

**Cyrus:** Sorry, I shouldn’t be joking about this.

**TJ:** I guess that’s how she knew why you missed our date. Because she  _ was  _ the ‘why’

**TJ:** I’m so sorry for doubting you, Cy

**Cyrus:** I’m just glad you told me.

**Cyrus: ** I really really like you. Like a lot. Don’t ever think that I don’t. If something’s up, I’ll tell you, ok? I promise.

**TJ: ** Ok

**TJ:** Now that I think about it, I was being pretty dumb. Classic TJ move, right?

**Cyrus:** You’re not dumb TJ

**TJ:** Sorry. I guess it’s just hard for me to believe that you really like me

**Cyrus:** Well you better start believing it, because I’m not going anywhere

**TJ:** Good thing we didn’t drag this out in some angsty mess of drama just because of a dumb misunderstanding. I guess Kira wasn’t betting on us actually talking to each other

**Cyrus:** That was a big oversight

**Cyrus:** Maybe she just didn’t care if we figured it out? Maybe she wasn’t working towards any real goal, she just liked torturing us in the moment

**TJ:** Do you think anyone’s really that sadistic?

**Cyrus:** I don’t know, but when it comes to Kira, I wouldn’t be surprised

**TJ:** Maybe one day she’ll grow out of it. I know I did

**Cyrus:** Unfortunately, it seems today was not that day

**Cyrus:** And that whole time, all I wanted to be doing instead was holding your hand again

**TJ:** Funny, I was about to say the same thing

**TJ:** I don’t have work next Friday. You wanna try the trampoline park again?

**Cyrus:** I’d love that

**TJ:** Friday it is, then. And we can walk there together after school so that neither of us end up on any unwanted detours

**Cyrus:** I can’t wait.

**Cyrus:** I gotta go head to bed, I’ve lost too much sleep lately

**Cyrus:** Goodnight Thelonious

**TJ:** Don’t call me that

**Cyrus:** Sweet dreams, Jagger

**TJ:** We need to have a serious talk about my name on Friday, okay?

**TJ:** And goodnight underdog


	3. Pandora's Box

Amber leaned her head against the window, letting the gentle hum of the car's engine flow through her as she sat, lost in thought. Though her eyes were open, she wasn't taking in the world around her. She’d been pretty distracted lately, ever since Andi's party a few days ago.

She wasn't sure how to approach her brother about what she saw that night, or if she should approach him at all. On the one hand, it was his right to tell her when he was ready and she had no business forcing it out of him. On the other hand, she didn't want him feeling like he had to sneak around with her.

When TJ saw her, he couldn't retract his hand fast enough. He was so quick she almost didn't notice.

It was heartbreaking, watching her brother retreat like that all because she showed up. She also felt guilty, not just for ruining what seemed like a pretty serious moment, but also because she knew that that moment wasn't meant for her prying eyes.

It was even more confusing now that she was dealing with feelings of her own. Feelings she didn't even realize she had. Or maybe she always knew she had them, she was just too scared and clueless to ever let herself believe it. That was, until now.

And once she started thinking about it, she couldn't stop. The lid had opened on Pandora's Box and there was no way to seal it back up again.

On top of it all, her parents' relationship was just getting worse and worse by the day. They'd both started spending all their free time away from home because they couldn’t even stand to look at each other anymore.

At least it stopped the constant fighting.

But in a way, the silence was almost worse. At least when they would scream at each other, it was tangible, something she could see happening in real time. Now it was like the cold war, never knowing when that final bomb would go off and this false era of peace would come shattering down around them.

TJ chose to ignore it, to keep on living his life in spite of it. Even though he had to work at 14 because of it, he never let it stop him. Or maybe he was putting on a mask just like she was, just pretending everything was okay on the surface. But Amber couldn't live like that forever like TJ could, it was killing her.

"Amber, we're here sweetie," her mother's voice called out, breaking her from her trance.

She looked up to find their car sitting parked in Cyrus' driveway.

"Oh," Amber mumbled. "Thanks for the ride," she added with a false smile. She'd gotten pretty good at that over the years.

She pushed open the car door and climbed out, slamming it shut behind her before her mom could get another word in.

Now she had to deal with her pre-scheduled counseling session with Cyrus, something she desperately needed but couldn't even really use. Not when Cyrus' had been the hand TJ was holding.

The awkward 8th grader answered the door before Amber could even knock. “Right on time,” he noted.

“Yup,” Amber gave him a fake grin.

“Right this way, Ms. Kippen,” Cyrus said.

Amber winced. There was a reason she’d never mentioned her last name. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry,” Cyrus apologized, realizing he’d struck a nerve.

The two take their usual seats in Cyrus’ living room.

“Ok,” Cyrus started, “let’s dive in.”

Amber had no idea where to start or what she could even say. But she couldn’t just sit there silently forever. Eventually, she found her voice.

“I’ve been really distracted lately,” she informed him. “Things have gotten worse with my parents.”

“Is that what’s been distracting you?” Cyrus questioned.

Amber exhaled, “no, not really. That’s just the cherry on top.”

“Then why don’t we get down to the ice cream,” Cyrus said.

Amber glared at him.

“Sorry, word play isn’t my strong suit,” Cyrus confessed.

“Ever since Andi’s party… ” she knew she couldn’t really say anything about the party, but once the words started flowing, she couldn’t stop. “I saw something I wasn’t supposed to and now I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Saw something… like what?” Cyrus inquired.

“Something someone didn’t want me to see,” Amber explained. “And now I know something I shouldn’t know, but he doesn’t seem to know that I know. And I don’t know whether to tell him I know or to wait for him to tell me himself.”

Cyrus stared at her, the gears turning in his brain, until something seemed to click.

“But that’s not even all of it,” Amber continued. Any filter she once had was now completely shattered. “Because when I found out about him, it got me thinking about myself. And I realized that what I found about him might be true for me, too. And that’s terrifying. When I was with Jonah, I didn’t even think about it. And then I broke up with Jonah but he was still all I had my mind on. And then we were back together and I was in love with him so why would I even consider- but then I realized the whole time that I was in love with Jonah, there was something sparking with someone else. And because I was clueless and I was in love with another person, I didn’t put that spark out. And now Jonah’s gone and that spark is a full on fire raging in the battlefield that is my brain and I just can’t stop thinking about-”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to freeze.

From the other room, they could hear Cyrus’ step-dad answer the door, followed by a familiar voice echoing through the house. A moment later, Andi walked into the room, the carefree happiness on her face a stark contrast to what Amber was feeling at that moment.

“-her,” Amber finished, making eye contact with Andi like a deer caught in headlights.

After a couple of seconds, which to Amber seemed to last an eternity, she ran out of the room and out the front door of Cyrus’ house. She ran half way home before she finally settled on the curb, breaking down into tears.

-_-_-

Cyrus had no idea how to explain to Andi what just happened, so he didn’t. Andi didn’t push him to tell her; while she cared about Amber, she knew where to draw the line, and she figured this wasn’t any of her business. She had other things to attend to, anyway.

“Buffy wants our help planning her first date with Marty,” Andi exclaimed.

“Really?” Cyrus asked, surprised.

“They’re just having dinner at her place but she’s really worried about her competitive gene kicking in and overcompensating,” Andi explained. “She wants us to help set everything up so that doesn’t happen.”

“Makes sense to me,” Cyrus said.

“So are you in?” Andi asked.

“Are taters the best food ever?”

-_-_-

When Marty got to Buffy’s, he wasn’t expecting the place to look this… unique.

The walls were covered with all sorts of crazy crafts, paper cranes and pasta noodle streamers hung from the ceiling fan, and there was a lantern made out of newspaper and socks as their centerpiece.

“Welcome to casa Driscoll,” Buffy greeted him.

“I didn’t expect it to look so much like Andi’d vomited everywhere,” Marty noted.

“I wanted to decorate, but I didn’t want to go too over the top, so I asked Andi for help,” Buffy explained.

“And you think  _ this  _ isn’t over the top?” Marty asked.

“I guess it was a bad idea to ask the art student for help, wasn’t it?” Buffy realized.

“Look Buffy, I’m here for you, not fancy decorations,” Marty said. “Not saying that the place doesn’t look great, but you don’t need to worry like this. I just want to hang out like always, things don’t need to get all awkward just because we’re calling it a date now.”

“Well when you say it like that, you make it seem so simple,” Buffy responded.

“It  _ is  _ simple,” Marty replied. “If you’re ok with simple,” he added.

“Of course I’m okay with simple,” Buffy admitted. “I don’t want us to go all Romeo and Juliet just because I kissed you.”

“Actually, I kissed you if I remember correctly,” Marty retorted.

“Whatever you say,” Buffy grinned.

“But that’s what happened,” Marty pouted.

“You have your version, I have mine,” Buffy flirted.

“Why don’t you kiss me again to prove it, then?” Marty dared, stepping toward her.

“Are you challenging me?” Buffy asked, doing the same.

“Are you not up for the challenge?” Marty replied, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching.

“In your dreams.” And just like that, Buffy closed the distance between their lips.

-_-_-

When Cyrus got home from school on Wednesday, he expected to have a completely uneventful evening.

His date with TJ was only two days away, and the anticipation was starting to kill him. He was dying for something to help the time pass. He even started next week’s homework to keep his impatience in check.

Someone probably should have told Cyrus to be careful what he wished for, because just then, his mom barged into his room, beaming from ear to ear.

“Cyrus, I have a surprise for you!”


	4. Mother's Intuition

"Mom!" Cyrus exclaimed, running up to hug his mother. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see her at his dad's place.

"Well your father and I were talking the other day,” she said, “and we thought, why don't all five of us go out for a nice family dinner?"

"That sounds great but… you know I'm just gonna order something cheap with a side of baby taters no matter how nice the restaurant is," Cyrus warned her.

His mom sighed, slightly amused, "guess I should expect that by now. Is it too hard to ask you to just let us gift our wonderful son a nice meal every once in a while?"

"Taters are the nicest of meals," Cyrus retorted. "And the restaurant  _ better _ have taters."

His mom chuckled. "Well at least the adults will get to enjoy a fancy dinner. Now go put on something nice, we leave in ten minutes," she instructed, walking out of the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

Cyrus dropped his homework without a second’s hesitation and quickly threw on a plaid button down and a pair of beige khakis.

He ran downstairs to find all four of his parents chatting around the kitchen table.

"Ready to go?" he asked, already pulling on his jacket.

"I think we're all set," his step-dad replied, "but we should probably mention that we still have one more surprise for you tonight."

Cyrus stopped. "What is it?"

"You'll find out when we get to the restaurant," his mom promised.

-_-_-

Cyrus tried his hardest to be patient during the car ride there, but he couldn't help but prod his parents for clues every few minutes. When they were about five minutes away, his mom finally cracked.

"Ok, ok, you can stop," she groaned. "I wanted it to be a complete surprise, but since you won't stop asking, I might as well give you a hint. And maybe it would be better if you had time to mentally prepare yourself anyway."

"Okay…" Cyrus said, now slightly nervous.

"We invited someone else to come to dinner today," his mom confessed.

"Who?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, look," she struggled to find the words to explain, "I know it should be none of my business, but I may have, possibly noticed your little crush."

Cyrus' face paled, "You did?"

"And I know it's not my place,” she admitted, “but I just saw the way you two looked at each other and I couldn't sit there and watch as you danced around your feelings."

Had he really been that obvious the whole time? When had she figured it out? The Bar Mitzvah? Shiva?

"I thought to myself, 'well, all these two lovebirds need is a little nudge in the right direction, or else they might drag this out forever'," she continued. "I made some calls, things escalated a little quickly, and then boom; our dinner for 5 became dinner for 6."

Cyrus didn't know what to say. This definitely crossed a lot of lines, even more than he was used to with four overbearing therapists as parents. And yet, he couldn't shake a feeling of joy.

TJ would be there. Not only that, his parents had specifically invited TJ. They weren't mad at him or disappointed or confused; if anything they seemed to be downright thrilled.

In a way, he was also relieved; coming out to his parents was something he laid awake at night dreading, and now he didn't have to.

"Look, I know you may be nervous, being thrown into this so suddenly, but you'll do fine!” his mother reassured him. “We even got you guys a separate table so we won't be there to embarrass you."

Cyrus finally found the words to speak up. "Wait, so you knew this whole time? And you're ok with it?"

"Of course we're okay with it," his father exclaimed, "why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just because- well I worried- it's just all so untraditional, I didn't know how you guys would react," Cyrus stammered.

"Untraditional?" his step mom exclaimed, "what, are you living in the early 20th century?"

Cyrus didn’t expect nearly this much positivity when his parents found out about him. He couldn’t help but grin.

This was a pretty weird way for it all to go down, but it wasn't necessarily bad. Actually, all things considered, it was probably among one of the best outcomes he could hope for.

As they parked and walked toward the restaurant, Cyrus’ grin didn’t falter once.

His mom put an arm around his shoulder. "I have a really good feeling about this." She squeezed him tightly. “She seemed really excited about today on the phone."

Cyrus’ heart stopped.  _ She? _

And that's when he laid eyes on her; sitting alone at a table for two, fake bandages wrapped around her ankle, was the person who couldn't seem to stop butting in where she wasn't wanted:  _ Kira. _

Cyrus sighed; at this point he probably should've come to expect this.

“Hi Cyrus,” Kira greeted when they reached her table, the most shit-eating grin Cyrus had ever seen plastered across her face.

“Hi Kira,” Cyrus returned awkwardly. He wanted to run, or scream, or both. But he bit back his pain and put on a polite face for his parents.

“We’ll just leave you two kids to it!” his mom said, patting her son on the shoulder as he took his seat.

His parents walked off to a booth halfway across the restaurant. Once they were out of earshot, Cyrus’ smile turned into a scowl. “This is a new low, even for you.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Kira batted her eyes, innocently.

“What are you even doing here? What’s your game, Kira?” Cyrus interrogated.

“Your mom’s the one that called me, actually,” Kira pointed out. “She was so sweet on the phone. She went on and on about how she just knew we were meant for each other. She begged me to give you a chance. How could I say no?”

“Drop the act, you obviously know she doesn't have a clue about what's really going on,” Cyrus seethed.

“Did I really though? I mean, who's to say that you don’t actually have a crush on me? How would I know?” Kira taunted.

“Seriously?” Cyrus nearly shouted in frustration.

She sighed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean, if the rumours are to be believed, you're not even interested in girls, are you?”

"Wha- where did you-" Cyrus struggled to form the words to argue.

"So it's true then?" Kira asked, already knowing the answer.

"You don't know anything about me," Cyrus claimed.

"Actually, I think I know more than enough," Kira smirked.

"Enough?" Cyrus tried to play it cool, but there was a twinge of panic in his voice.

"Enough to get what I want,” she informed him bluntly.

Cyrus gulped. "And what exactly do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from TJ," Kira demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Cyrus asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell your parents your little secret." Kira threatened. "You wouldn't want that to get out now, would you?"

In that moment, Cyrus didn't feel afraid or defeated or anything else he knew he should be feeling. No, in that moment, he only felt cold, unbridled rage.

Spurred on by his anger, apathetic to everything else, he calmly stood up from the table and silently walked over to where his parents were sitting. They all looked up at him, confused.

"Mom, Dad, Sharon, Todd," he addressed them, "I don't have a crush on Kira and I never will. Actually, I'll never have a crush on any girl. Ever. Because I'm gay."

The moment the word left his mouth, his overwhelming anger melted away, allowing his other feelings to flow back in. The gravity of what he'd just done hit him all at once.

"I- uhh- I gotta go," he stuttered, the confidence he had a moment ago completely lost. He turned on his heels and nearly ran out of the restaurant. He didn't get very far, however, considering his parents were his ride home.

They caught up with him before he could even make it to the car. "Cyrus honey, please wait!" his mom called out.

Cyrus begrudgingly obliged, stopping and turning around to face them, his eyes wet.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” she admitted, “I really messed up this time, didn’t I?”

“Leslie, we’re all at fault here,” Todd consoled.

She ignored him. “I can’t imagine what kind of roller coaster of emotions I put you through back there. I’m so sorry, I was just so caught up in this idea I already had of you in my mind that I never even considered…”

“You’re not disappointed?” Cyrus sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“Of course we’re not,” Sharon replied, shocked he'd even consider that a possibility. “Honestly, before Leslie called the other day saying you had a crush on a girl, I’d had you pegged as gay for years.”

“Sharon, that’s not helping,” Cyrus’ dad mumbled to his wife.

“What she was trying to say,” he corrected, “is that we all care about you. We don’t care who you’re with or who you turn out to be, we just care that you get to be who you are and that you’re happy.”

The other three parents nodded in agreement.

“That means a lot,” Cyrus managed to say.

“I’m sorry honey, I really crossed a line today,” his mother apologized once more, still wracked with guilt.

“I think we all tend to be a little overbearing and intrusive sometimes,” Sharon admitted.

“That’s an understatement,” Cyrus mumbled.

“I suppose this was a learning opportunity for all of us.” Todd pointed out. “We promise, Cyrus, that from here on out, we’ll try not to overstep your boundaries again. Admittedly, old habits die hard, and we’ll still probably often fail to keep ourselves in line. But hopefully we can at least manage to hold each other accountable."

"And if you ever feel uncomfortable or think we’re going too far again, just tell us," his mom said. "Deal?”

“Deal,” Cyrus agreed weakly.

“Now everyone bring it in,” his dad instructed, pushing them all into one giant group hug.

When the hug finally dispersed, Todd spoke up again. "Why don't we go back inside and order you those mini tater tot thingies you love so much, ok?"

“Ok,” Cyrus conceded, a small smile pushing through. “But what are we gonna do about Kira?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that,” his dad announced, gesturing to the restaurant just in time for them to see Kira storm out and her mom’s car pull into the parking lot. She gave Cyrus one last death glare before climbing into the car and driving away.

“I think we may have messed up that friendship for you,” Todd remarked apologetically.

“It’s ok,” Cyrus assured him, “it was doomed before it ever started.”

His parents had no idea what he meant, but they didn’t ask. Together, the family of five walked back over to the restaurant, feeling much lighter than when they had left.

“So," his mom said, "who is this boy that you originally thought we invited?”

“ _ Mom _ ,” Cyrus warned.

“Sorry!”


	5. Courage

Amber was not in the mood to work today. It was bad enough that she had to put on a false smile for customers, but her place of work also just happened to be the favourite hotspot of the one person she wasn't emotionally prepared to see.

Amber kept telling herself that Andi probably wouldn't even come by today. While the good hair crew (as Cyrus had referred to them during their counseling sessions) ate at the Spoon way more than your average middle schoolers, they still only really came in once or twice a week.

Still, every time the door chimed, Amber's heart skipped a beat, only for her to be met with another random customer who'd probably be yelling at her in a couple minutes. And every time she was left with a deep feeling of relief, and yet also… disappointment?

Did she really not want to see Andi, or was she just terrified because she wanted to see her more than anyone else in the world?

In the end, it didn't matter if she wanted to see Andi or not, because she really had no choice in the matter. And this time, when she turned at the door chime, the familiar middle school trio (and Jonah) walked in.

Amber's stress level skyrocketed immediately and it showed. Her palms began sweating, her face turned beat red, and her expression made it look like she was about to hurl.

She tried to distract herself by staring down at the counter and focusing on scrubbing off the grease and ketchup stains. But it was too hard for her to look away. She kept glancing up at them only to shoot her gaze back down at the counter whenever any of them looked her way. Eventually, however, Cyrus managed to catch her eye.

A moment later, he'd gotten up from his booth seat and was beelining straight for her.

"Are you doing okay?" he whispered when he reached the counter.

"Yeah, Im fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Amber lied, a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Because you don't like fine to me. And also," he grabbed her hand to stop it from moving, "you've been violently scrubbing that same spot for over a minute."

"There was a stain…" Amber mumbled, unconvincingly.

Cyrus raised his eyebrows.

"Fine! I'm not ok! You happy now?" Amber declared.

"Look, if your feelings for Andi are stressing you out this bad, you should just rip off the bandaid and tell her how you feel," Cyrus suggested. "There's only two outcomes after that. Either she likes you back, or she politely declines and you're able to start the process of getting over her."

"I can't do that," Amber stated.

"And why is that?" Cyrus inquired.

"Because that's just not how this works, ok? That’s what you're supposed to do with normal feelings,” she explained. “ _ This _ isn't normal, it's weird…  _ different _ . I can't just come right out and tell her. I can’t.”

"Amber,” Cyrus sighed, taking her hands in his, “everyone is weird. But, as someone wise once told me, you're no different."

Amber's eyes began to water. "She's going to hate me," her voice shook.

"I know Andi, she's not gonna hold it against you," Cyrus reassured her. "She knows that this isn't something anybody should be hated for."

Amber pulled her hands away and stared down at them, thinking. Eventually, she spoke up. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I think that you'll never know anything until you try." Cyrus gave her a warm smile.

"Will you help me?" she requested. She couldn't believe what she was saying, or what she was about to do.

"Of course," Cyrus promised. "I'm with you all the way."

"Then…” she took a deep breath, “I guess this is really happening," she exhaled, stepping out from behind the counter.

Together, the two friends walked back to where Andi, Buffy, and Jonah were sitting.

"Hi," Amber greeted, more awkwardly than usual.

Everyone at the table responded with various versions of ‘hello,’ but Amber barely registered any of them. She was too focused on Andi. For a moment, it was like no one else existed but the two of them.

“I was wondering…” Amber hesitated, “if maybe you wanted to go get ice cream or something with me tomorrow?”

“Sure, sounds fun,” Jonah answered, breaking Amber’s fragile illusion of privacy. Why was she doing this with everyone else here, again?

“I meant  _ just _ Andi,” Amber clarified.

“Oh,” Jonah said, a little hurt.

“It’s not like that,” Amber quickly assured him. “It’s just, y’know… girl’s day out,” Amber lied.

“Am I not a girl?” Buffy retorted.

“That’s not what I- It’s just that I meant-” Amber stammered. “This isn’t going well,” she sighed to herself.

Cyrus nudged her with his elbow. “It’s ok, you can do this,” he whispered.

Amber took a deep breath and built back up her courage once more. “Can I maybe talk to you alone?” she asked Andi.

“Uh, sure,” Andi responded, getting up from the table.

Once everyone was out of earshot, Andi spoke up.

“What’s going on?” she probed, concerned. “Is going out for ice cream code for something, or-?

“No, I actually just want to go out for ice cream with you tomorrow,” Amber explained.

“But we hang out all the time, what’s so special about tomorrow? Why are you so nervous?” Andi asked.

“Because tomorrow, well, I don’t just want to hang out with you,” Amber revealed. “Look, I think-,” she gulped. “I like you, not just as a friend.”

Andi gave her a confused look.

“You’re not getting it,” Amber sighed. “I like you the same way that I liked Jonah,” she clarified. “And I know it’s a longshot and you’re probably not interested, but I had to at least try. Just please,  _ please _ don’t hate me.”

Andi just kind of froze, not knowing what to say. She definitely didn’t expect this to happen today.

Amber gulped. Silence was worse than outright rejection; it stung deep into her core.

But eventually, Andi spoke. “So where do you want to go for ice cream? I know a little gelato shop just a few blocks over.”

Amber blinked. “Wh-what?”

“If we’re going out tomorrow we need to decide where,” Andi explained.

“You mean-” Amber started, shocked by this development.

“Yes Amber, I’d love to go out for ice cream with you tomorrow,” Andi finished for her, grinning.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Amber was in disbelief.

“Of course I’m serious. I think it’d be pretty cruel to joke about this,” Andi reassured her.

Amber didn’t know what else to say. Eventually she managed to form a sentence, “I can’t believe it!”

“Me neither,” Andi admitted.

Amber’s fears began to melt away, and in their place grew a new hope and excitement like she’d never felt before.

“So, the gelato place after school?” Andi confirmed.

“That sounds perfect,” Amber shot her a grin.

“Cool, I’ll text you the address,” Andi promised, “For now, you should probably get back to work, your manager is giving us the stink eye.”

-_-_-

TJ was once again working at his gym, this time teaching the kids how to do a proper somersault, when Kira decided to show up. At this point he was starting to get pretty pissed off. She’d now invaded his safe space twice in one week, and this time it just happened to be during an activity that was sacred to him.

“Hey TJ,” Kira greeted.

“I’m not really in the mood to talk to you right now,” TJ grumbled, trying to ignore her.

“Seriously?” Kira spat, “You’re blaming me when Cyrus was the one that-”

“Drop the act Kira,” TJ demanded. “Faking an injury and taking it all the way to the emergency room? Really? That was bad enough on it’s own, but then you had to go and lie to me about it just to make me doubt Cyrus. What were you even trying to accomplish?”

Kira wasn’t about to admit she lied. “TJ, I don’t know what Cyrus said, but he’s obviously lying to you,” she ranted. “I never went to the emergency room, he’s just-”

“Save it,” TJ stopped her. He sighed, “I may not be able to do math but do you really think I’m that stupid.”

Kira hesitated for a moment. “Look, I was only trying to protect you,” she claimed, changing her approach.

“Protect me from what?” TJ inquired rhetorically. “Because from my perspective,  _ you’re  _ the only person I need protecting from.”

"C’mon Teej, you don't want to be seen hanging out with a weirdo like Cyrus right before high school starts," she told him. "High School’s a blank slate, and he’ll mess up your reputation before you even get past the front doors."

"If hanging out with jerks like you means I get to be popular, then I really couldn't care less about popularity," TJ retorted.

"You'll never make captain of the basketball team if everybody thinks you’re one of the weird kids," Kira persuaded.

"The coach actually chooses whose captain, not the students," TJ reminded her, "so as long as hanging out with Cyrus doesn't somehow make me magically lose all my basketball skills, I think I'll be fine."

"Look,” Kira said with false concern, “you can hang out with whoever you want, but Cyrus  _ specifically  _ is a ticking time bomb. When word gets out at Grant, he isn't just gonna hurt your reputation, he'll destroy it.”

"And why is that?" TJ asked, his frustration building. How much could this girl hate someone who never even wronged her?

"You've heard the rumours," Kira nudged.

"Actually, I haven't," TJ replied truthfully.

"That Cyrus isn't into girls," she clarified.

TJ just stared at her blankly, not giving her the satisfaction of a reaction.

Kira continued, thinking TJ just didn't understand. "Y'know, that he's…  _ gay _ ." She whispered the last word carefully, as if saying it would make her burst into flames.

"And why do you think I'd care if he was?" TJ prompted.

"TJ, kids will talk. You don't want them thinking that you're…  _ y'know _ ," Kira gestured.

TJ brushed off her fake concern. "Let them think what they want."

"Seriously TJ? You'd risk that?” Kira exclaimed. “And what if Cyrus likes you; what if he makes a move? What are you gonna do then?"

"You got it backwards," TJ mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kira said, not hearing him.

"I said you got it backwards,” TJ spoke up. “I was the one who made the first move."

Kira blinked, taken aback. "I don't get it-" she started.

"Then let me be more clear," TJ seethed, unable to control his anger anymore. " _ I,  _ am Cyrus Goodman’s  _ boyfriend _ ."

Kira's eyes widened. "You're what?" She sounded more pissed off than surprised.

"I'm his boyfriend,” he repeated. He found he enjoyed saying that. “And I don't care who knows it!" he announced loudly to the room.

The kids didn't really stop playing to pay him any attention, but one girl who'd been listening to the whole conversation let out a small gasp.

"Now can you give it a rest?" TJ demanded.

Kira tried to respond but TJ continued ranting before she could get a word in.

"And I can’t believe I didn’t realize until now that you never even wanted to be my friend, did you? You just wanted someone to control and boss around. I mean, Cyrus didn’t even  _ do _ anything to you and yet you can't seem to stop tormenting him and me just because of some grudge with Buffy."

"I-" Kira began.

"No, you don't get to lie to me anymore," TJ cut her off. "Maybe we can talk again when you learn to stop poking at my insecurities just to keep me away from anybody you don’t like.  _ Now get the hell out of my gym! _ " he shouted, pointing to the door.

Kira opened her mouth to speak again, but seemed to think better of it. She hung her head low and walked out the door.

And just like that, the evil had been defeated. TJ could finally exhale.

-_-_-

When Amber got home from work, she found the place filled with music, echoing through every corner of the house. That could only mean one thing: TJ was home.

Amber braced herself. She knew TJ’s secret, it was only fair that he got to know hers. She may finally be ready to say it out loud, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still terrified of doing so. Still, she knew that now was the time.

She marched up the stairs and over to TJ’s room, stopping in the doorway.

"Hey TJ,” she called out over the music. “I need to tell you something."

"Oh good, you’re home,” TJ said, pausing the song and standing up to meet her, “because I need to admit something to you too."

If the Kippen siblings were known for anything, it wasn’t their patience. Neither waited for the other to speak first, and so they both blurted out their secret at the same time.

“I'm going on a date with Andi."

"Cyrus is my boyfriend."

"What? No way?" they said in unison once again.

A moment later, both siblings had broken out into laughter. It seemed they were more alike than they thought.

"You and Andi?! I was not expecting that,” TJ told her.

"And I didn't know you and Cyrus were official!" Amber exclaimed without thinking.

TJ gave her a funny look, and only then did she remember she wasn't supposed to know the two boys were together at all.

"Oh right- I'm really sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I kind of… maybe… saw you and Cyrus holding hands at the party,” she confessed.

"Its fine," TJ brushed away her apology, "I can’t blame you for accidentally seeing something.”

“But I didn't realize you guys had gotten as far as boyfriends! How long has this been going on?" Amber pried.

“Just since the party. And, I mean, technically we aren’t officially boyfriends yet…” he admitted, getting distracted by the word “boyfriends.” A goofy grin appeared on his face.

Amber noticed the way TJ lit up and chuckled.

“Hey!” TJ yelled, coming out of his trance.

“Sorry, you just looked so smitten,” Amber defended. “So, when are you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend, then?”

“I guess I’ll have to do it tomorrow on our date," TJ resolved.

"Woah, my date's tomorrow, too!" Amber noted.

TJ frowned. "Please don't say it's at the trampoline park, because a double date with my sister isn't on my bucket list."

"Well then, I guess you’re not gonna be too happy with me," Amber teased

TJ's eyes widened, "seriously? I didn't actually think- I was just making a joke!"

"Relax you dope," Amber giggled, "we're just going out for ice cream. We won't be anywhere near your precious trampoline park."

"Good," TJ crossed his arms.

-_-_-

TJ and Amber's lives still promised more struggles and heartache, especially as the rift between their parents grew ever larger. But today, they realized that maybe what was to come could be filled with just as much joy as pain.

For the first time ever, thinking about their future filled the two teens with more hope than dread. And on that day, the Kippen Siblings found that, for the first time in a long time, everything really was ok.


	6. Ice Cream and Trampolines

"I can't believe you won't tell me who you're going on a date with tonight," Bex complained as Andi ran around her room getting ready for school.

“It’s complicated,” Andi explained.

“You’re in middle school, how complicated could it be?” Bex argued. “If this is about Bowie and me crinkling up your SAVA acceptance letter than I’m sorry.”

“I told you I don’t care about the folds,” Andi repeated for the third time that week, “I honestly think it adds character.”

“Then what’s going on? Why would you tell me you have a date but hide who you’re going out with? It’s not Jonah again, is it?” Bex guessed.

“No, it’s not Jonah,” Andi reassured her.

“Than who?” Bex once again asked.

Andi didn’t respond.

Her mom sighed. “You’re right,” she surrendered. “If you don’t want to tell me you shouldn’t have to. I’m sorry for pushing. It’s just… I don’t want Bowie and I to be the kind of parents you have to hide everything from.”

Andi sighed; she didn’t want to start hiding everything from her parents either. Bex wasn’t just her mother, she was also like her best friend; she wanted to be able to tell her everything.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” she caved. “But you have to promise not to make a big deal out of it, ok?”

Bex nodded, “Ok.”

“I’m going on a date with Amber,” Andi told her.

“Oh, so it’s like a double date?” Bex clarified.

“No, Amber  _ is _ my date,” Andi corrected.

“Oh, ok,” Bex nodded absentmindedly, not fully grasping what her daughter had just told her.

And then it hit her. “Oh,” she repeated, this time understanding.

“Are you mad?” Andi asked nervously.

“Mad?” Bex seemed insulted. “Andi, did you think I wouldn’t be ok with you dating a girl? C’mon, what do you take me for? Hell, I’ve dated girls in the past, too.”

“You have?” Andi exclaimed, shocked.

“Yes, plenty. Why is that so surprising to you?” Bex replied.

“It’s just- well you never mentioned it before,” Andi pointed out.

“Actually, I have,” Bex claimed.

“No you haven’t,” Andi repeated.

Bex furrowed her brow before a revelation hit her. “Did you think that whenever I mentioned old ‘girlfriends’ that I was talking about my friends like some kind of gossipy middle-aged white mom?” Bex asked.

“Actually, yes…” Andi admitted.

“Wow, I’m actually a little embarrassed right now if I’m being honest,” Bex grumbled.

Andi chuckled. “So you really don’t care?”

“Look, Andi, it’s not my place to police who you’re attracted to, my job is just to support you at every step of the way,” Bex remarked. “But if it really matters, no, I obviously don’t care. If there’s anything that’s concerning me is that out of all the people in the world, you’ve chosen to go out with  _ Amber _ .”

“She’s actually a lot nicer now. You don’t have anything to worry about,” Andi promised.

“So I’ve heard,” Bex said. “As long as she doesn’t leave you on top of a ferris wheel again,” she added.

“She’s not that person anymore,” Andi stated.

“Ok then,” Bex said clapping her hands together. “Let’s get to picking you out an outfit to wear on your date.”

-_-_-

TJ stood outside the doors of Jefferson Middle School, trying to look as calm as possible. His eyes darted across the crowd as kids poured out after the final bell, frantically searching for something. The truth was that on the inside he wasn't calm at all; despite putting on his best stoic scary-basketball-guy face, he was struggling to mask his anxiety.

The anticipation was killing him and he still half expected Kira to jump out at any minute and try to wreck everything again.

But Kira never came. Instead, he eventually spotted Cyrus’ familiar head of dark brown hair, and a moment later, his date was standing beside him.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

“Yup,” TJ responded, his heart beating faster than usual. The two began walking down the street, side by side.

“So, how’s math going?” Cyrus asked, trying to make conversation.

“Good,” TJ answered nervously, though he seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts.

“Cool cool,” Cyrus nodded, “any new breakthroughs?”

“Not really,” TJ replied distantly.

“Okay,” Cyrus sighed, feeling more than a little confused as to why TJ was being so dejected.

TJ was freaking out on the inside, his mind running wild, terrified of what he knew he had to ask Cyrus. He was so hyper focused on trying to build up the courage to say it that he couldn’t really hold a conversation.

“Is everything ok?” Cyrus probed.

“Huh, yeah,” TJ snapped out of it, realizing he’d probably sounded pretty rude. “Sorry, it’s just…” He hesitated, lost in Cyrus’ beautiful, chocolate eyes.

“TJ, you can tell me anything,” Cyrus assured him. “What’s bothering you?”

“No, it’s not- nothing’s bothering me,” TJ stammered. “I’ve just been meaning to ask you…” He paused nervously.

Cyrus shot him a soft, warm smile, as if to tell him that everything was going to be alright. And in that moment, TJ knew that everything  _ was _ going to be alright.

“Remember when we were texting, the night after Andi’s Party?” he recounted. “And you asked ‘what are we’? And then I kinda just lamed out and said that I don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus recalled, “what about it?”

“I don’t want the answer to that question to stay ‘I don’t know,’” TJ told him, his heart racing even faster than before. “Because now I  _ do  _ know. Maybe I was just too much of a coward to say it before, but I don’t want to beat around the bush anymore.”

TJ stopped walking and turned to face Cyrus directly; his date did the same. The two boys just stood there for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. TJ gulped, and, taking Cyrus’ hand in his own, he continued.

“Cyrus Goodman, will you be my boyfriend?”

Cyrus’ face broke out into a huge grin. “Do you even have to ask?”

Cyrus leaned in, prompting TJ to do so too, until their foreheads were touching one another. Cyrus slowly intertwined his fingers with TJ’s, and the two boys just stood there, listening to the sound of each other’s shallow breaths. They didn’t care who was watching, because in that moment, they were the only two people in the world.

They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the trampoline park, not a single second passing where they weren’t beaming from ear to ear. 

-_-_-

Amber got to the gelato shop almost an hour before Andi, forgetting that Grant High lets out their students a lot earlier than Jefferson did. But after a few minutes, she decided that it was actually pretty lucky she got there so early. It gave her time to get her bearings and also start mentally preparing for the date.

She’d dated before so she knew she shouldn’t have been nearly as nervous as she was. And yet, this whole thing felt so different than it did with Jonah. It was new and scary and weird and exciting all at the same time.

She’d known Andi for so long, and even hated her for most of that time, yet now she was about to go on a date with her. That was a plot twist that even she didn’t see coming. Who knew that the girl she’d met in the park playing frisbee with her boyfriend would end up opening her world to so many new possibilities.

Amber was mindlessly scrolling through instagram when Andi finally walked in. And she took Amber’s breath away.

She wore a black tank top under a slightly oversized leather jacket. Her jeans were ripped in multiple places and wedged under her arm she carried an actual motorcycle helmet. Amber could only find one word to describe her: badass.

Now, don’t get the wrong idea, Amber loved Andi’s usual colourful look, but she’d be lying if she said biker Andi didn’t make her heart race in a whole new way.

“‘Hey,” Amber breathed as Andi reached her table.

“Hey!” she greeted, Andi’s usual cheeriness contrasting her biker persona. “I’m testing out a new look, just for today though,” she explained. “It was my mom’s idea, I couldn’t really say no. Anyway, what do you think?”

“I think you pull of ‘bad boy’ better than most bad boys on TV,” Amber gawked.

Andi’s cheeks turned a light shade of red. “Thanks,” she grinned, placing her helmet on the table.

“I’ll go get our ice cream,” Amber offered, flustered. “What flavour do you want?”

“Um, I could go for some banana,” Andi replied.

“Ok, got it,” Amber nodded.

When she got up to the counter, she began taking deep breaths. “Ok Amber, you got this. It’s gonna be okay,” she kept muttering to herself, trying to calm down. She didn’t think she would get this nervous this quickly.

She glanced back at the table and Andi smiled up at her. Butterflies exploded in her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile back. Amber had never been so happy to be so anxious in her life.

When she got back to her seat, she handed Andi her gelato.

Andi furrowed her brow. “Where’s yours?”

Only then did Amber realize she’d forgotten to order something for herself. She just began chuckling nervously, not knowing what to say or do next. Eventually she simply let out a sigh. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m just really freaking nervous right now.”

“It’s ok, I’m freaking out too,” Andi confessed.

“Really? Because you really don’t look it,” Amber pointed out.

“I think it’s Bex’s biker gear,” Andi explained. “It’s giving me some weird placebo effect that makes me feel braver than I am. I honestly kinda feel like a badass right now.”

“Maybe I should buy a leather jacket then,” Amber joked.

“Here, why don’t you try this one on. Then we’ll both get to feel half badass,” Andi suggested.

“No, I couldn’t-” Amber shook her head.

“C’mon,” Andi pleaded. “Here,” she said, taking off and handing her the jacket.

Amber hesitated for a moment, but eventually caved and put it on. Surprisingly, it actually helped. “You were right,” she admitted.

“See, told you,” Andi smiled.

Amber smiled back.

“This is so weird,” she declared. “Last year I wanted to bite your head off, and now I’m sitting here with butterflies in my stomach, wearing your leather jacket.”

“You’ve grown a lot since then,” Andi noted.

“Yeah, I guess. But without you and everything you’ve done for me, I’d probably still be that horrible, vindictive person today.” Amber shivered at the thought. “You’re the reason I’m a better person.”

“Can I ask you something?” Andi requested suddenly.

“Yeah, anything,” Amber replied.

“When did you know?”

Amber looked confused.

“That you liked me,” Andi clarified.

“Oh,” Amber said. “Well, I first thought about it after I broke up with Jonah. And even then, I didn’t  _ really  _ think about it, y’know? I only consciously realized it after your party. But I’d say that I’ve had these feelings for a lot longer long; probably even before Jonah and I got back together… Why do you ask?” she added.

“I was just curious,” Andi shrugged.

“I’m still sorry I sprung this whole thing on you so suddenly,” Amber apologized. “I mean, if you’d asked me out like a week ago and I had to figure out everything on the spot, I don’t even know what I would’ve said or done. I’d’ve probably been pretty confused and overwhelmed, and I hate thinking that I did that to you.”

“Amber,” Andi breathed, “that wasn’t sudden for me. I’ve liked you since we went canoeing together.”

Amber blinked, “What?”

“Do you really think I never once thought about liking a girl until yesterday?” Andi asked.

“I mean, to be fair, I’m two grades ahead of you and I didn’t think about it until last week, so there was a chance,” Amber pointed out.

Andi laughed. “Believe me, if you’d actually put me on the spot yesterday, I probably would've froze and said ‘um.’ I was just a little surprised is all; I never expected you to actually ask me out.”

“I almost didn’t,” she admitted.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Andi beamed.

Amber beamed back. “Yeah, me too.”

-_-_-

“I bet you can’t jump this high,” Cyrus taunted, already halfway across the field of trampolines while his boyfriend was still on solid ground, fixing his sock.

TJ grinned, running to join Cyrus, “Challenge accepted.”

The two of them jumped and bounced until they couldn’t feel their feet, and then they jumped some more. TJ laughed when Cyrus fell over trying to bounce on his butt, and Cyrus hollered when his boyfriend managed to do a front flip. They talked and laughed and flirted like there was no tomorrow, and just generally had the time of their lives.

When they finally stepped onto solid ground, they realized that maybe bouncing for over an hour straight might have been a mistake.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Cyrus declared, his legs visibly shaking.

“You ok, underdog?” TJ asked.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fin-” Cyrus instantly regretted saying something as his legs gave out. He would’ve crashed onto the floor if TJ didn’t catch him at the last second and stand him up straight.

“Thanks,” Cyrus panted.

“Maybe we should sit down for a bit,” TJ suggested.

He helped Cyrus over to the nearest bench and both of them collapsed onto it, leaning on each other for support. Casually, Cyrus slid his hand into TJ’s.

“I can’t believe Kira worked so hard just to stop us from jumping on trampolines,” Cyrus joked.

“I still can’t believe she faked a sprained ankle and then showed up at your family dinner,” TJ marveled. “I mean, the dedication that takes.” TJ seemed almost impressed.

“She should seriously consider a career in acting,” Cyrus replied.

“I’m sorry about getting you wrapped up in this mess,” TJ sighed. “If I never let her into my life, she wouldn’t have gone all obsessed stalker on you.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself,” Cyrus told him. “Anything she did was completely her choice and therefore her fault, not yours.”

TJ smiled, “I guess you’re right. But still, I can’t help feeling a little guilty.”

“Well don’t be,” Cyrus demanded.

“I’ll try,” TJ promised. He grinned, “I wonder what she would say if she saw us here now, like this.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Cyrus shook his head. “I don’t want to see that girl again for at least a week.”

“Only a week?” TJ inquired.

“We all go to the same school, I have to be realistic,” Cyrus explained.

TJ nodded, “fair point, fair point.”

“Why don’t we come to the trampoline park more often?” Cyrus asked, changing the subject. “I mean, it’s only a block away from the Spoon.”

“We can come back next week if you want,” TJ offered.

“Sounds like a plan, Thelonius,” Cyrus agreed.

TJ was about to tell his boyfriend off for using his real name, but he stopped himself. He didn’t actually hate hearing it for once in his life. At least, not when Cyrus used it.

“You wanna try the rope net next?” he suggested instead.

“Yeah, ok,” Cyrus replied. “I mean, we paid for the full two hours, I’m not about to waste the rest of it just because I can’t feel my legs,” he resolved. “I just need to make sure I can stand up without falling, first.”

Cyrus pushed himself off the bench. Though his legs were shaking faster than an electric toothbrush, he held his balance. “Ok, I’m good,” Cyrus informed TJ, giving him a thumbs up.

TJ chuckled, his face turning red. Cyrus was too damn cute.

He got up and lifted his boyfriend off his feet and into the bridal position.

Cyrus seemed like he wanted to protest, but his legs were too sore to complain. So he just buried his head in TJ’s chest.

“This is nice,” he mumbled, as TJ carried him across the trampoline park.

The rope net was just a bigger version of the one TJ had at work, with a foam pit and all, but TJ thought it’d be fun to watch Cyrus attempt it nonetheless. It also wouldn’t hurt to show off his own skills a bit.

“How about a race?” Cyrus suggested as the two of them crawled onto the net.

“Sounds good to me,” TJ nodded.

“Ok, prepare yourself,” Cyrus warned. “And don’t cry when you lose.”

TJ couldn’t help but smile. And then, he started the countdown. “3, 2, 1, GO!”

Cyrus didn’t even make it to ‘Go’ before falling into the foam pit.

“Having fun down there?” TJ called.

“Yup, I did this on purpose,” Cyrus lied with the utmost confidence. “Diving into a foam pit just seemed like more fun than a race.”

“The race that  _ you  _ suggested?” TJ teased.

“What can I say, it was a last minute decision,” Cyrus shrugged.

“Wanna go again?” TJ asked.

“Nah, I’m good to just lie down here for a bit,” Cyrus told him, exhaustion in his voice.

“If you say so,” TJ shrugged before continuing to cross the rope net. But he didn’t get very far either before he realized he wasn’t gonna make it. It seemed trampolining for an hour and then carrying Cyrus around had worn him out a lot more than he initially thought.

So he swung off the net on his own, landing in the foam pit right beside Cyrus.

“What?” Cyrus teased, feigning shock. “The famous Jefferson basketball captain wiped out on a rope net meant for kids?”

“Nah, I was just thinking about what you said and diving into the foam pit did seem like more fun,” TJ claimed. “Besides, the view down here seemed a lot nicer.” he flirted.

“I mean the ceiling’s pretty bare so there isn’t much to look up at,” Cyrus pointed out obliviously.

TJ rolled his eyes before rolling over on top of his boyfriend, holding himself up above Cyrus like he was doing a push-up. “How about now?”

“That’s much better,” Cyrus gulped.

TJ had never been this nervous in his life, and neither had Cyrus. And yet a grin was plastered across both of their faces. They just stayed there for a moment, staring at each other, until Cyrus finally spoke up.

“What’re you waiting for?”

“Y’know what Cy,” TJ chuckled, “I have no idea.”

TJ leaned in, letting his whole body sink into Cyrus’, their noses squishing down on each other as he met the other boy’s lips. And there, in the foam pit of a trampoline park in some random corner of Shadyside, TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman shared a moment they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every comment and Kudos, y'all are amazing!


End file.
